Crush
by hensemkris
Summary: Here i am baby,i've got a crush on you. Taoris!
1. Chapter 1

Crush

Warning : BoysxBoys,typo,OOC,serta beberapa anggota EXO yang tidak ditampilkan dalam fic ini.

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : Here I am baby,I've got a crush on you.

A/N : Sorry,baru kaliini publish fic lagi,padahal fic yang lain masih in progress ini maksudnya apa OAO *bunuhdiri* Enjoy,ne!

XXXXXXXX

Tao mendengus,hanya dia sendiri yang berada di café ini. Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya,dan alih-alih hanya mengatakan "Maaf,Tao-ie. Jadwal kuliahku sangat terjepit." Tao mengurungkan amarahnya,mungkin dia sedikit bersalah karena terlalu memaksakan hyung kesayangannya _chilling_ bersamanya,Tao tahu bahwa Baekyun adalah mahasiswa semester akhir di salah satu universitas yang paling reputable di Korea. Ia pun mematikan iPhonenya dan menyesap café latte yang telah dipesan sekita 7 menit yang lalu. Pikirannya masih melambung tinggi,Tao masih memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa pulang ke Qingdao sedangkan kuliahnya belum selesai,lupakan masalah keuangan, semua orang tahu bahhwa Huang Zi Tao adalah salah satu mahasiswa terkaya di universitasnya,yang terkenal dengan wushu dan kepintarannya. Oh,jangan lupakan bibir kissable dan panda-eyesnya yang intoxicated,menjeratmu kedalam pesona si menawan Huang Zi Tao.

`"Kring~" bel café pun berbunyi. Tao sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang masuk,memang terkesan—kurang kerjaan,peduli dengan kehadiran orang lain,namun Tao berharap itu adalah Baekhyun. Bisa saja dia dating karena kuliahnya telah selesai,bukan?mata ravennya melihat siapa yang datang. Pirang,tinggi,hard-jaw,awesome,bibir pink?Oh,Tao membenci paras ini,membuatnya dia menjadi gay,wait…Tao bukannya memang gay?ternyata iya. Mata raven Tao tetap menelanjangi lelaki yang berjalan kearah meja yang berada disebelah kirinya,lelaki itu melihat dirinya sekilas dan tersenyum. Tao,bisakah kau sembunyikan semburat merah muda yang hangat itu?

'Lelaki itu,tampan ya…lihat saja cara dia berjalan,auranya sedikit berbeda. Bukannya menyeramkan,malah menyiratkan sisi sentimental,krisis,cuek,dan..romantis?Tuhan,maafka n hambamu yang mengagumi lelaki yang baru kulihat.'batinnya berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa Tao langsung tertarik dengan lelaki yang meminum kopi sembari memainkan iPhonenya. Tao memberanikan dirinya dan melihat lelaki tersebut,dan lelaki itu pun membalas tatapannya. Tercekat,eye to eye. Kinda cute. Lelaki tersebut malah mengambil kopinya dan mendekati Tao,dengan badan yang sedikit membungkuk,dia menorehkan senyumannya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?aku merasakan bahwa kau melihatku dari tadi. Maaf jika aku sedikit tidak sopan,namun aku lihat kau tidak ada kawan ngobrol ya?"

Skak mat. Tao hanya bisa speechless.

"Ne,duduklah." dan lelaki yang masih belum diketahui namanya pun duduk disebelahnya,raven dan onyx pun bertemu. Tao bisa merasakan dia akan overload dalam waktu 15 menit 29 dektik jika lelaki ini masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang _i-know-I'm-extremely-sexy._

"So,what's ur name,there?"lelaki itu membuyarkan imajinya yang terlalu membumbung.

"Huang Zi Tao,kau bisa memangilku Tao." ucapnya mantap,sambil tersenyum tipis. Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum sehingga setengah kelopak matanya tertutup.

"Lemme introduce my self,I'm Kevin."lelaki itu mengajukan tangannya yang soft,dan Tao pun menjabat tangannya. "Nice to know,Kevin." Sambutnya hangat.

**Kevin aka Kris POV**

'Guys,shoulda tell you what I feel?lelaki ini sangat easy-going. Meskipun aku melihat guratan malu-malu. Setidaknya aku menyukai gayanya daripada wanita-wanita yang berperilaku genit diluar batas. Lihat saja raut wajahnya yang sangat menggoda-ehem-sangat menggoda. Eh,aku berkata apa?tapi jujur,lelaki ini sangat attractive. Lihat saja bibirnya yang—'

**End of Kevin aka Kris POV**

"Kevin?" Tao mengadahkan tangannya untuk menyadarkan Kevin yang sedari tersenyum tidak jelas sambil melihat dirinya,jujur saja Tao sedikit senang karena dia diperhatikan sedetail mungkin,namun mengapa senyuman Kevin melebar dan menujukkan seringaian..mesum?

"Kevin!"sentaknya sambil menepuk pipi lelaki didepannya,Kevin yang masih memikirkan Tao itupun tersentak dan terlihat malu malu menyembunyikan rona pinknya,Tao yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya. 'Lelaki ini lucu,'pikirnya.

"Sorry,aku melamun."ucap Kevin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"That's okay. "

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu, ." Kevin kembali menunjukkan senyuman charmingnya kepada Tao,yang dituju malah tersentak mendengar perkataan lelaki ini. Sedikit tidak sopan sih,namun baginya tidak terlalu masalah.

"Yah,aku kuliah disalah satu univeritas terkemuka disini,namun sebenarnya aku berasal dari Qingdao,China. Aku tinggal bersama teman masa kecil ku,Byun Baekhyun."Jawab Tao sambil meminum café lattenya,Kevin hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya dalam. "Nah,dirimu bagaimana?"tanyanya balik.

"Aku berasal dari Vancouver,Canada. Sebenarnya aku juga berdarah China,namun ayahku seorang Canadian. Sekarang aku berkerja di Wu Corp. kau tahu kan?"jawabnya santai. Mata Tao terbelalak melihat lelaki ini,bagaimana mungkin dia merupakan pekerja disalah satu perusahaan teknologi yang sangat terkemuka hingga mempunyai cabang yang tersebar diseluruh dunia?memang penampilannya sangat memungkinkan,eksekutif muda mungkin. Tubuh tegap yang dibalut dengan kemeja putih strip navy dengan tuxedo dark grey yang pas,dan dasi berwarna hitam yang masih rapi. Tuhan,inikah cobaan mu untuk Tao?

"Kau yakin bekerja disana?"

"Lol,ayahku mempunyai perusahaan disana,you think that I'm a fucking liar,eh?"nadanya terlihat mengejek,Tao hanya mempoutkan mulutnya sebagai tanda tidak setuju.

"Yah!mana aku tahu,kan bisa saja sih,kau tahu kan karyawannya terlalu banyak?"

"Whatevs,babe."

Twitch. Tao kembali blushing untuk yang keberapa kali.

Kevin mengatakan 'babe' kepadanya?mungkin karena kebiasaan hidup di kawasan barat yang membuatnya seperti itu,namun Tao melihat ada sedikit ketulusan dari apa yang diucapkannya. Kevin hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Tao,baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki yang sangat innocent.

"Sudah pukul 4,aku harus kembali ke kantor. But you're kinda cute,ada KKT?"ucap Kevin sambil mengambil iPhone yang tersembunyi di balik kantong celananya.

"Ya,ID ku HuangPanda,"katanya ceria. Kevin merasa geli melihat tingkahnya,ia sungguh imut dan polos,seperti tanpa dosa. Flawless.

"Added,thanks ."Kevin pun memberikan senyuman yang tak kalah maut dari senyum-senyum sebelumnya,Tao hanya bisa tersenyum balik. Seperti kata kata tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang dirasakannya sekarang,terlalu manis. Matanya hanya menatap sang lelaki yang pergi meninggalkannya dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

'OH MY GOD. SEMOGA SAJA DIA GAY,AMEN.'doa Tao dalam hati.

Sepertinya dia masuk kedalam jeratan Kevin. Tao pun membuka screen lock iPhonenya yang memberitahukan bahwa ada friend request di KKTnya,ia tersenyum melihat ID si pemilik.

"Namanya…Kevin Wu."

XXXXXXXX

Tao pun langsung bergegas setelah mengetahui bahwa jam tangannya menujukkan angka 5 sore,Tao masih memandangi foto seseorang yang menjadi friendlist di KKTnya beberapa jam yang lalu,siapa lagi kalau bukan Kevin Wu?Tao hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengingat foto tersebut. Lelaki itu telihat keren dengan kaos tipis putih v-neck yang membalut tubuhnya yang proporsional,dengan sunglasses bermerek Emporio Armani dan rambut yang jatuh kebawah,oh—jangan lupakan bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya yang sedikt pink itu. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini terlihat serasi dengan background pantai dibelakangnya. Ia pun keluar dari café dan masuk kedalam mobil Lamborghini Gallardo merahnya dan melaju cepat kearah mansion elite yang berada di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul.

"Selamat datang,tuan Tao!"sapaan ramah meluncur dari bibir lelaki paruh baya yang menjadi butler Tao dan Baekyun selama 3 tahun itu,Tao pun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ne. Baekhyunnie sudah pulang,Edward?"

"Sudah tuan,sekarang dia berada di ruangan seni."

Tao pun bergegas keatas dan meninggalkan Edward yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,ia merasa super-duper senang hari ini,bahkan lebih senang daripada mendapatkan peliharaan panda dari ayahnya.

"HYUNG!KOK CEPAT SEKALI PULANGNYAAA~?!"teriak Tao sambil mendobrak pintu dengan keras,Baekhyun yang melukis grand piano pun terkejut sehingga kanvasnya tercoret,kasihan sekali.

"YAH KAU JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU DONG!"

"AKU DAPAT KENALAN BARU LOH HYUNG~!"ucap Tao sambil menghambur kearah Baekhyun yang memasang muka _bitch please._

"WTF. TELL MEEEE!"Baekhyun pun langsung meletakkan peralatan lukisnya dan melihat foto yang Tao berikan kepadanya,Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat lelaki tersebut,Tao yang melihat Baekhyun seklias merasa curiga. Apakah Baekhyun kenal dengan Kevin?ataukah mereka berpacaran?Tao bodoh,Baekhyun kan sudah taken!

"Aku kenal dia,Tao."

"Kevin Wu?"

"Yah,nama aslinya itu Wu Yi Fan,namun karena tinggal di Vancouver teman-temannya memanggilnya Kevin karena..yah kau tahu lah,pangeranmu itu memang benar –benar seorang pangeran. Aku pernah bersamanya sekitar 5 bulan di Vancouver. Kau tahu kan kapan aku pergi kesana?"jelas Baekhyun. Tao hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar penjelasan Hyungnya.

"Yah seperti yang kau tahu,dia juga gay seperti kita,selama 5 bulan kami memang dekat. Namun bukan berarti kami sempat backstreet,lho. Aku hanya mengenalnya. Memang kau kapan bertemu dengannya?"selidik Baekhyun. Seingatnya,Kevin belum kembali dari Vancouver karena ia sibuk mengurusi perusahaan pusat milik ayahnya.

"Kami bertemu di café,hyung. Aku sempat heran mengapa dia mendatangiku duluan,memang sih aku memperhatikannya terus. Dia menarik."

"Nah,itulah pesonanya. Charmingnya terlalu kuat kan?"

"Kkkkk~saking kuatnya membuat aku hampir overload!"

Tao dan Baekhyun pun tertawa,Baekhyun sendiri merasa senang melihat adiknya ini sudah mendapatkan teman yang dekat,karena Baekhyun cukup prihatin melihat Tao. Ia terlalu polos,sehingga namja-namja lain pun mempermainkannya demi harta. Tak jarang Tao sesenggukan setiap malam dan bercerita tentang kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan,dimanfaatkan,bahkan diberi harapan palsu yang sangat menyiksanya.

"Berikan aku ID Kakao Talknya,mandilah Tao. Malam ini kita akan makan diluar,"kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tao. Tao pun mengangguk dan memberikan iPhonenya dan bergegas keluar untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"We'll see,Kevin Wu."senyumnya melebar,Baekhyun segera mengscroll nama teman Tao,dan akhirnya matanya pun tertuju pada satu objek,dan ia pun menyentuh tombol chatting.

HuangPanda : Yah,hello Kevin Wu~

Kevinkrease : Eh,tumben kau mengKKT ku duluan,kenapa?kangen?

Baekhyun hanya sweatdrop melihat teman lamanya,sejak kapan dia jadi lebih narsis daripada Chanyeol,teman sebangkunya?

HuangPanda : Kevin,kau kenal aku kan?

Kevinkrease : Tentu saja,kau Huang Zi Tao yang kutemui tadikan?

HuangPanda : Iya itu adikku,aku Byun Baekhyun^^kau masih mengenalku kan?

Kevinkrease : …..

Kevinkrease : um….

Baekhyun pun tersenyum miris melihatnya,mungkin saja Kevin sudah lupa dengannya. Dia pun menaruh iPhone Tao ke bangku,dan ketika ia ingin mengganti kanvan yang didepannya,iPhonenya berbunyi nyaring beberapa kali,Baekhyun langsung membuka chat KKTnya.

Kevinkrease : SERIUS ITU LO?SUMPAH GUE KANGEN SAMA LO TAU GAAAAA!

Kevinkrease : YAOLOH,ADEKLU UKE RAEP BOLEH? :3

Kevinkrease : AYOLAH BRO,AKU CAPEK FOREVERALONE TERUS. ADEKMU ITU IMUT BANGET TAU GAK!GUE AJA SEMPET BENGOG NGELIHATNYA,EMAKLU NGIDAM APAAN?HELLO KITTY?KOK ADEKMU CAKEP GITU HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

Kevinkrease : EH UDAH DULU YAAAA,GUE MASIH LANJUT KERJA,ADD KKT GUE DONG!GUE BARU BIKIN LOH-_-V

Baekhyun hanya bisa memasang pose '-_-' karena ketidakwarasan sang pangeran blonde Vancouver.

(Malam harinya…)

"Tao,dinner yuk."suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan diseluruh penjuru ruang tamu,Tao yang masih nonton Inse*t Investigasi sambil ngemil kacang malah numpahin Tupperware yang berisi kacang-kacang yang innocent itu.

Tapi mengapa fic ini begitu OOC?

Yah,namanya author lagi kumatan,biarkan sajalah.

"MO MAKAN DIMANA?TAO GAADA UANG HYUNG!MAMA SAMA PAPA BELUM NGIRIM!"teriak Tao

"Yaelah,kan hyung yang ngajak. Kalo uangnya gak cukup,kamu nyambi aja nyuci piring."

Tao tertegun,dasar hyung licik.

"Iya hyung,bentar ganti baju."

"Hyung tunggu diluar!"

Sementara Baekhyun menghidupkan smartphonenya dan mencari nama Kevin di contactnya

To : Kevin Wu

Subject : EH LO DIMANA NYET?GUE SAMA TAO MAU OTW NICH,TUNGGU EAPZ. SEKALIAN BAWA DUIT BANYAK,TAO KALO MAKAN PORSINYA KAYA KONDANGAN.

Message sent.

Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirk dibalik wajah polosnya.

Drrtttt~

One message received.

From : Kevin Wu

Subject : ASTAGHFIRULLAHALAZIM. IYA IYA,GUE LAMAR SEKALIAN AJA DEH,EH JANGAN~PDKT AJA BELUM #slapped OKE,GUE LUAN YAPS :*

Ternyata Baekhyun dan Kevin ini sangat OOC.

Tao pun keluar dari rumah sambil memakai kaos abu-abu yang tipis dan dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna navy,serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sneakers berwarna hitam,rambutnya yang disisir rapi sengaja teracak,kesan seksi namun maskulin sangat terpancar dari dandanan lelaki bermarga Huang tersebut. Baekhyun pun langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam dan diikuti dengan Tao,dan mobil Bentley tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Baekhyun-ah,kita mau kemana?"

"Mau dinner,kan sudah kukatakan kepadamu. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu Kevin."Baekhyun masih focus dengan setirnya,jantung Tao berdegup kencang mendengar namanya.

'Tidak salah kan aku mendengar?Kevin Wu?Semoga saja aku tidak pingsan,Tuhan.'Tao memohon dalam hati.


	2. Chapter 2

Crush

Warning : BoysxBoys,typo,OOC,serta beberapa anggota EXO yang tidak ditampilkan dalam fic ini.

Disclaimer : EXO K-M belongs to themselves.

Summary : Here I am baby,I've got a crush on you.

XXXXXXXX

Nervous.

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaan lelaki satu ini. Selama di perjalanan dia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya tanpa melihat para manusia berlalu-lalang di Seoul—bahkan ia menghiraukan hyungnya yang masih menyetir.

_**The words I barely got out – good bye  
Now on this night that I'm left alone without you  
I'm still, I'm officially missing you**_

"Hyung.."ucapnya ragu-ragu. Jemari lentiknya seakan tak berhenti untuk mengikuti irama lagu yang menghanyutkan perasaannya.

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu,Kevin itu o-orangnya bagaimana?"Tao seakan malu pada dirinya sendiri. Oh ayolah,terkadang kau merasa aneh jika langsung jatuh cinta pada waktu yang sangat singkat.

Bukannya terkesan murahan—namun mengganjal.

"Mwo?kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?bukankah kalian sempat berbincang-bincang?"Baekhyun melirik adiknya sekilas,Tao tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Anak ini gapernah liat cowo ganteng apa gimana-_-'_ geli sekali.

"Nde,namun entahlah~terkadang dia bisa membuatku jengkel namun yah kurasa daya tarik terbesarnya itu ketika dia mengubah topic pembicaraan tanpa membuat pendengarnya bingung ataupun _speechless_."Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Apalagi matanya yang tetap tertuju pada ki—"

"Kau mulai mencintainya?"

"TENTU SAJA OAO"Tao langsung mendongakkan kepalanya,Baekhyun shock.

"TENTU SAJA AKU MENYUKAINYA!DIA ITU COOL TAU!KAYA LAGUNYA SISTAR ITULOH!OPPA SO COOL~COOL~COOL~"

"Kau bipolar ya?"

"INIKAH RASANYA CINTAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH INIKAH CINTAAAAAAA~"

"Tao,kau sudah minum Panadol?"

".-. Aku minum Mylanta,hyung."

Baekhyun merasakan dunia ini menimpanya dengan kejam.

Bentley tersebut akhirnya berhenti disuatu café yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota,Tao dan Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan santai masuk kedalam. Namun Tao tidak mau bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya,ia hanya maju dua langkah.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya hanya tersenyum malu.

"Nervous :3"

"Halah-_- palingan ketika bertemu Kevin tingkahmu bakalan berbanding lurus dengan orang kurang waras."

"Bukan loh hyung.-. terkadang ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata dimana kita bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencuri hati kita pandangan pertama,Hyung sendiri kan pernah gitu sih pas ketemu sama Chanyeol=_="

"Kalimatmu OAO kenapa kau jadi bijak?"Baekhyun mendekati Tao yang mendeskripsikan perasaan yang awkward(?)

"Aku tadi gak sengaja buka FB,ada status kaya begitu :O yaudah aku hafalin aja."

Suasana hening.

"Kajja!"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam café,suasana old-fashioned sangat terasa pekat ketika kau masuk kedalam. Dengan ukiran-ukiran abstrak—tiada arti namun menarik,jangan lupakan jazz-concert setiap malam di café ini.

Tao melihat sekeliling,mencari sepasang manik kelam yang menarik perhatiannya.

Nah,itu dia!

"Hyung,itu Kevin!"bisik Tao kepada Hyungnya. Mereka berdua pun mendatangi meja Kevin yang berada di sudut.

"KEVINNE! OAO"Baekhyun langsung memekik melihat sohib lamanya yang berubah 360 derajat.

Iya,dia dulu cupu. Semenjak pake Izzy Parfume First Crush,Kevin jadi ganteng.

"BEBEK OAO GUE KANGEN HOAAAAAA TTATT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME BRUH!APAKABAR DENGAN EYELINERMU?PANTATMU?APALAGI—POKOKNYA GUE RINDU SAMA LO!"Kevin langsung menerjang-bukan-maksudnya-memeluk Baekhyun,untung saja tidak mematahkan tulang iganya.

Tao?

'_Bentar,aku gatau kalo Kevin itu penjelmaan dari Olga Syahputra.'_

'_Apa mungkin dia adiknya Ruben Onsu?'_

'_ASTUTEEEE~'_

"Hentikan fikiran ngeresmu,Tao."rutuknya pelan.

Kevin melihat Tao yang sedari tadi bertarung dengan akal dan bathinnya(?) sedikit mengurangi tingkah hypernya.

"Tao?ayo duduk ^^"ucapnya ramah. Tao pun tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun,namun hyungnya itu memanjangkan tangannya.

"Kau. Duduk. Disebelah. Kevin."ucapnya datar.

"OAO EMOH"

"NAO." Mau tidak mau,Tao harus baik budi.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya,entahk mengapa senyumannya itu mengeluarkan sparkling yang terlalu menyilaukan sehingga minus mata author naik drastis.

"Kevin,lo pasti ga nyangka kan kalo gue itu hyungnya Tao :O "Baekhyun mengibaskan hanya terkekeh sedangkan Tao merasa terasingkan.

'_Ini seharusnya acara reunian,bukan acara penjodohan OwO mau nangis OAO'_

Sekiranya,itulah apa yang dikatakan Tao melalui lubuk hatinya #author_puyeng_pake_bahasa_baku

"iya,lo kok bisa jadi abangnya Tao?gue rasa muka Tao itu gaada mirip-miripnya sama elo-_-"Kevin menatap kearah Tao sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dear heart-attack,screw you.

"TENTU SAJA GANTENGAN GUE DONG HAHAHA SIAPA DULU MAKE PRODUK ETUDE HOUSE! B))"

"EH MASIH PAKE?AKU UDAH GANTI JADI LAB SERIES LOH-_- KAPAN-KAPAN KITA KE NATASHA SKIN CARE YUK!"

"YAUDAH GAPAPA XDD AKU MAU BELI EYELINER VOLUME PUNYA MAYBELINE!"

Beruntunglah kalian,para pengunjung café tidak mendengar ocehan kalian yang mirip dengan tante-tante lagi dapet daun muda.

"A-ahem. Gue mau kenalin Tao sama lo. Eh tapi kalian udah kenal kan?:O jadian aja dong!"

"HAPAH KOK CEPET BANGET OAO"Tao menggebrak mejanya,untung gak hancur.

"Dimana-mana ye,kalo pacaran cepat itu mah biasa. Asal jangan nikah cepet aja,lo mau dikata MBA?"kata Baekhyun,Kevin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku gapunya rahim-_-"

"Yaudah ntar kita bikin."

(sfx : petir berserta gemuruh)

"Azab t-tuhan.."

"Tao,kenapa?"Kevin mengguncang pundaknya pelan,kemudian merangkulnya.

Demi tuhan author gak tega merelakan tunangan author bermesraan dengan Huang Zi Tao T-T

"Engga papa-eh kok ngerangkul aku?"

Tao,masih untung dipeluk cowo hensem.

"Loh gaboleh ya?:( mian deh~"Kevin melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Jadi,gimana Tao?kau mau pacaran dengannya?'tanya Baekhyun. Sejujurnya Tao gak memungkiri kalau dia memang suka sama Kevin,sejak awal pertemuan malah. Tapi kalau dengan tempo yang sebegini cepat ia hanya takut hubungannya jadi complicated.

Atau memang dia trauma dengan pacaran,ya?

"A-aku rasa kami hanya perlu pendekatan,aku ragu jika Kevin langsung menembakku,biarkan dia menunjukkan sebagaimana kemauannya untuk medapatkanku 8)"Tao bisa melihat kedua lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersenyum manis.

"Mendapatkanmu?di supermarket bertebar kok~"

**JDERR.**

Sepertinya Tao berencana untuk menghapus nama Baekhyun dari daftar keluarga.

"Sudahlah bebek. Baiklah jika itu maumu,Tao-ie."Kevin menuai kembali senyuman yang tak kalah dahsyat. Tao merasakan kupu-kupu beterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Thankies."

" ."

'_TOLONG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BABY O_O AKU BAKALAN PINGSAN KALAU DIA MANGGIL KAYA BEGITUAN HOAAAA APALAGI INI BEBEK GULAI KERJANYA MEMBELA KEVIN-_-JADI KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA,KAK?!EH JADI SEKARANG AKU GEBETANNYA KEVIN YA?HALOOOOOOO AKHIRNYA AKU GAK SINGLE LAGI DONG-W- BISA DOUBLE DATE SAMA DIO DONG :DD'_ Tao memperhatikan paras Kevin secara terinci,mulai dari lehernya yang jenjang,dagunya yang panjang,rahangnya yang tegas,bibirnya yang seksi?kedua manik black pearl yang bisa membawamu jatuh kedalam perangkap pesonanya.

Apa kau yakin kau bisa kabur dari pandangannya?berkutik saja belum tentu sanggup.

_**Neo ttaemune naega michyeo  
Why try'n play games with me?  
Neoro inhae haruedo naneun myeot beonsshik  
Up & Down Don't let me down  
Nan ureo maeil bam (No, No)  
Stop breakin' ma heart**_

"Tao?"

Tao tetap hening.

"Huang Zi Tao?"

"TAO!ADA GUCCI KELUARAN BARU!"

"MANA TTATT"

Kalau masalah GUCCI,serahkan saja pada Tao.

Analisisnya lebih terperinci daripada Google Search.

"J-jadi Tao suka sama Gucci?:O kebetulan di Vancouver ada banyak produk Gucci punya noonaku,masih baru kok soalnya dia tipe selera mata."

"BAWA AKU KE DEKAPANMU KAKANDA."

"OAO O-oke kita kesana nanti."Kevin kegep kaya dicekoki bajigur.

Baekhyun pun memanggil waiter yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Red wine dengan Lasagna,please?"

"Tuan,kami merekomendasikan red wine dengan fork intestines kami sebagai hidangan utama,dan banana split sebagai penutup."

"Aih,baiklah."

"Wait a minute,sir." Pelayan pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga,suasana yang sempat ricuh(?)kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Kevin masih tetap mempertahankan posenya yaitu memeluk perutnya Tao,sedangkan Baekhyun terlihat asyik mengikuti lagu ballad yang diperuntukkan bagi pengunjung yang datang.

_**Baby baby geudaeneun kaperatte hyangboda  
pogeunhaetdeon geu neukkim gieokhago innayo  
Baby baby tonight..**_

Tak lama kemudian,tampak pelayan membawa masakan yang telah mereka pesan. Mereka bertiga pun makan dengan diam,sesekali Kevin menyeka saus yang menempel di pipi Tao.

'_Keviiiin!apa harus aku teriak dari menara Pisa sambil memegang toa mesjid agar kau tidak memperlihatkan pesonamu yang terlalu mainstream itu?!'_

Selesai makan,mereka pun bercerita ringan,seperti berharap agar malam seakan tidak pernah berakhir.

"Kevin,sekarang sudah larut. Kami pulang duluan ya?"Tao melihat arlojinya,waktu menunjukkan waktu sebelas malam.

"Ya,aku juga. It's was nice talking to you,chagiya. Have a blessed night."Kevin mencium pucuk kepala Tao.

"Yo!kami balik ya!"

"Yoaaa~"

Ciuman tadi seakan berputar-putar riang dipikiran Tao.

'_Kalau begini ceritanya,mendingan kami langsung pacaran…'_

To Be Continued

A/N : Annyeong readers! Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama TTATT sempat WB soalnya /hiks dan maaf (lagi) kalau saya nyampurin bahasa baku-bahasa tidak baku,soalnya kalo dipake bahasa baku ujung-ujungnya WB lagi /jedotin kepala

Anywaaay,review ya!


End file.
